


Something Wicked

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, It's Alastor what do you expect, Masturbation, Mildly dubcon?, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, background Charlie/Vaggie, but they're not important, reader is female, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: In which a moment of loneliness overrides your common sense and our favourite deer demon notices.(Or, why it's a bad idea to jerk off and moan his name where Alastor can hear you.)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 289





	Something Wicked

Another shitty day in hell.

Not that you expected anything else, really. But if you're being honest, eternal damnation gets boring after a while. It’s just fighting, dirty deals, stealing and people generally being assholes. The only reason you even bothering venturing out of the Hotel anymore is because you’d get cabin-fever cooped up in there all the time, even if it is one of the nicer places to be in Hell these days.

So it was with weary feet that you trudged back to the Hotel, where at the very least you had a roof over your head and somewhere to sleep. That was a lot more than other demons had, that was for damn sure.

Still.

"Oh! Hey there!" Charlie said as you entered, looking delighted as usual. 

You'd given up on wondering how someone could be so happy all the time, it was just the way Charlie was. You supposed since she had literally been born and raised in hell, it wasn't like she knew anything but. While most of Hell's denizens - however vague or clear - had memories of Before and had had that taste of something better than this and knew they would never get it back. That knowledge tainted everything, knowing what you did, but Charlie would never know how it felt to know you'd fucked up and there was nothing you could do about it. At least, not on the scale everyone else did. She was a clean slate.

That alone was enough to make anyone jealous. But...

"Charlie, are you ready?" Vaggie called and you raised your eyebrows - well, wasn't someone dolled up? She looked a little uncomfortable in the fancy dress and heels she’d put on, but it was obvious she’d made some effort with it.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" you asked.

"Oh, hey." Vaggie grunted at you - she only used her pleasant voice when she spoke to Charlie. "Yeah, actually-"

"It's out anniversary!" Charlie squealed, unable to contain her glee as she threw her arms around Vaggie, who gave her a smile so sweet it gave you a toothache. It was honestly strange to see that look on her usually-pissy face.

"Oh, uh...well done?" you said, lamely.

_Yeah, yeah, whoopee._

"Thanks!" Charlie said, grinning, apparently oblivious to your lackluster response, too caught up in her happy rainbow bubble. "We're going out tonight to celebrate!"

"Yeah, I guess you'll pretty much have the place to yourself tonight," Vaggie told you. You blinked, surprised. You had never had the place to yourself before.

"Really? Where's Angel Dust?" you asked.

"Oh, he has some big show and he said he'd probably crash at Cherri's or his sister's, since they live way closer to the venue,” Charlie said. 

"Oh, I see," you said.

Funny, Angel hadn't mentioned it, but since he'd spent all day primping in his room, he'd probably forgotten about all of you and told Charlie at the very last minute as he was dashing out the door.

But that did make Vaggie correct - you had free reign. Husk barely moved from the bar/front desk - he definitely wouldn't come upstairs unless you told him you had more booze up there. And while you could find Niffty pretty much anywhere in the hotel at any time, she didn't clean people's rooms with them still there and hers was down by the kitchens for ease of use. By this time, she was probably done with cleaning for the day.

You deliberately didn't ask about Alastor's whereabouts.

_Speak of the Devil and he appears._

"Well, sounds like you two have a real night planned!" you said, clapping your hands together. "Better hurry it up, you don't wanna lose your table!"

"Uh, right!" Vaggie said, looking slightly startled by your sudden shift in mood, but she turned to Charlie and seemingly forgot all about you. "While the night is young, baby..."

Charlie giggled and waved goodbye to you as Vaggie wrapped an arm around her waist and you watched them go, jealousy churning in your stomach. The door slammed shut and you released a breath you didn't know you'd been holding.

"Fuck, I thought they'd never leave."

You spun around to see Husk slumped by the welcome desk, clutching a bottle in his claws. He looked like he was either hungover or getting maudlin drunk. Either way, it was fairly typical for Husk. At least somebody wasn’t springing anu surprises on you today. You approached the bar with a sarcastic smile on your face.

"Aw, what's up? Hard day of guests rushing in?" you teased.

"Fuck you." Husk replied, without any real heat. "Them two have been like that all goddamn day, makin' me wanna fuckin' puke."

"Yeah, that was definitely...a display," you agree with a yawn, propping your elbows on the bar. "Hey, gimme some booze."

"Get it your fuckin' self," Husk says, passing you a bottle. Sometimes he first complains out of habit, just so’s nobody thinks he’s going soft or anything. "And that goddamn spider whore was blowin' kisses at me when he left earlier..."

You let Husk grumble on about Angel and anyone else that annoyed him that day (so, you know, everyone), how stupid charity work was, how there actually wasn't enough booze to keep him buzzed, and how Alastor was a fuckin' prick.

Your ears pricked as Husk spoke Alastor's name, barely listening to whatever thing he’d done to annoy Husk. Alastor always annoyed Husk and Vaggie, probably because they just made it too easy for him. You couldn't help your sudden jolt, but fortunately Husk didn't seem to notice you'd reacted to the sound of his name. You kept your interest in the Radio Demon to yourself and hoped to fuck he never picked up on it.

...And secretly hoped he would.

"Hey, I'm gonna go sleep for a while," you told Husk, setting the empty bottle on the bar. "Y'know, if anybody asks."

"If anybody asks, right," Husk snorted - it wasn't like you’d had visitors at the Hotel.

Any visitors.

"Fuck you too," you replied, flipping him off and Husk gave a "huh!" which was, for him, laughter.

Now you were standing, you felt a bit drunker than before and drifted up the stairs, a little dizzy and, if you were being totally honest with yourself, feeling a little blue. The stairs creaked beneath your feet as you slowly trudged to the first floor.

You shut the door to your room, kicked off your shoes and flopped down onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling in a stupor.

Loneliness seemed to engulf you, like dropping a sponge into cold water.

It wasn't that you were jealous of Charlie and Vaggie, exactly. You couldn't care less what they were doing on their date, or what Angel was doing (or who) at his gig either.

No, it was more...what they had.

In hell, it was easy to sink deeper into whatever habits that had landed you there in the first places, or ones they wouldn't help your standing any. But you totally understood why - sometimes you felt so lonely, like you could just evaporate and nobody would even notice. You'd give anything for a relationship, a connection. A lover. Or a best friend like Cherri and Angel.

But now that you have the Hotel to yourself and you were bored and drunk and alone, you did what anybody would do with some time to kill and nobody around to judge.

You stuck your hand down your pants.

Unfortunately, though, after a few minutes of touching yourself, you weren’t getting anywhere. The spark wasn't lighting, so to speak. Maybe you've been stewing in your own bad mood for so long that switching gears was taking more effort than you’d thought.

So...you had to use your imagination.

A smile appeared in your mind's eye, a laugh overlapping with the static of a radio, casual touches that set your skin alight...

Alastor...

You knew that what you were doing was absurd. A powerful, feared demon like Alastor wouldn't look twice at an insect like you if you didn't happen to be staying in the same hotel. But those smiles of his, the way he gave you those looks, like he knew you thought about him constantly. The way he’d sometimes grab your arm or hug you out of nowhere, sent your blood racing - it's impossible not to notice him, his charisma and flair for commanding a room without even trying. Oh sure, he's playing Charlie and the Hotel like puppets, but hey, at least he keeps things interesting.

_"Mm...you're tense today, aren't you, sweetheart?" you imagine Alastor humming in that staticky voice of his. "More tense than usual! Well, I suppose I could offer SOME assistance..."_

Oh, that's better. You bit down on your lip, pressure slowly building between your legs. Imagining long fingers sliding up the inside of your thighs, his eyes half-lidded and a sly smirk on his lips.

"Nn..."

You can picture the look he gives you as he watching your control slowly slip, the temptation too much for you to resist. He’s all about watching people give in to their natural instincts, isn’t he? And you’ve been trying to control yourself for so long that giving in feels like a lot less effort than holding on does.

_“You’ve been waiting for this for a while, haven’t you? How amusing, dear – why didn’t you just say so?” imaginary Alastor practically coos._

And leaving aside those hands of his, those constantly-moving hands, what could he do with that mouth that’s always going a mile a minute? What pleasurable torment could he do if he really put his mind to it? You imagined hot air ghosting over your thighs, just the hint of tongue…

“Alastor…” you moaned, curving your fingers in-

"My, my, my...looks like _someone's_ enjoying herself."

Your eyes shot open and you jerked your hand out of your underwear so fast it was like you'd just been caught with it in the cookie jar. There was no mistaking that voice, or the way the air seemed to suddenly crackle with static. That smile.

Oh, fuck.

_Alastor._


End file.
